Wine culture has a long history in China, and the types of wine has also developed rapidly with the advancement of technique for making wine. Moderate drinking is good for health. There has been a saying that “wine is a leader for all medicine” since ancient times. In addition to alcohol, wine also comprises nutrients such as organic acids, amino acids, esters, sugars, higher alcohols and less vitamins and indeed, wine is beneficial for health. It is believed that wine itself is a medicine in Traditional Chinese Medicine, and it can also be used to cure diseases. Wine is the nutritional substance from water and grain, which tastes sweet and pungent, easy to stimulates organs of human and has an effect mainly on heart and liver. Wine has the following effects: clearing blood vessels, activating blood circulation, removing phlegm, dispersing pathogenic cold and eliminating cold, treating coagulated cold by purgation, removing stomach cold, nourishing spleen, thickening the stomach and intestines, promoting digestion and moistening skin, and wine can lead drugs to go up to the upper limb and enhance the effects of drugs. Therefore, the combination of wine and traditional medicine, i.e. medicinal wine, is very popular. The medicinal wine is also called health preserving wine. The medicine comprised therein is traditional Chinese medicine generally deriving from animal and plant and having less side effects. The wine is baijiu or yellow wine. The combination of the two increases the effects of the wine and the delivery of the medicine such that the combination on the one hand contains the characteristics of medicine, and on the other hand maintains the characteristics of wine, which makes the combination between food and medicine. It can cure disease and keep a healthy body with a good therapeutic and health preserving effect.
With the improvement of people's living standards, the awareness of preserving health has gradually increased, and medicinal wine has become more and more valued and loved by people. At present, Chinese medicinal wine has been expanded to overseas and become favored by the whole world. However, most of the medicinal wine on the market are made by soaking and blending. The taste and coordination are poor, less elegant and delicate.
To solve this problem, Chinese patent application document CN103865720A discloses a health preserving wine comprising Rhizoma Polygonati and Astragalus membranaceus and a preparation method thereof. This health preserving wine is obtained by a traditional yellow wine brewing technology using proso millet, Astragalus membranaceus, Rhizoma Polygonati, daqu and yeast as raw materials. The traditional yellow wine brewing technology comprises soaking, cooking and cooling the proso millet, stirring and mixing with other raw materials, putting them in a tank for fermentation, then pressing the mixture to obtain a filter solution and clarifying the filter solution, and boiling the filter solution for sterilization, obtaining a new type of tonifying alcoholic beverage with harmonious fragrance, pleasant taste and low alcohol content. However, one of the raw materials used in the above-mentioned health preserving wine, Astragalus membranaceus, is a traditional Chinese medicine with strong tonifying property. Its efficacy of benefiting vital energy for consolidating superficies is very strong. People who do not have spleen and stomach weekness are not suitable for drinking a health preserving wine containing Astragalus membranaceus, and after drinking this wine, they will feel discomfort obviously especially in summer, and the feeling mainly manifested as the symptoms of developing inflammatory. However, if Astragalus membranaceus is simply omitted in the above-mentioned raw materials, the health preserving effect will decrease. Therefore, it is of great significance to prepare a health preserving wine suitable for people who do not have spleen and stomach weakness and all people by changing the preparation process without decreasing the efficacy of the existing health preserving wine.